duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Discography: Duran Duran (1981 reissue album) - lyrics
Discography 3: Duran Duran (reissue) vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes ·''' cartridges 7" singles: is there something i should know? 12" singles: is there something i should know? videos: duran duran adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· related releases Girls on Film See them walking hand in hand across the bridge at midnight Heads turning as the lights flashing out are so bright Then walk right out to the fourline track Theres a camera rolling on her back on her back And I sense the rhythms humming in a frenzy All the way down her spine Girls on film Girls on film Girls on film Girls on film Lipstick cherry all over the lens as shes falling In miles of sharp blue water coming in where she lies The diving mans coming up for air Cause the crowd all love pulling dolly by the hair, by the hair And she wonders how she ever got here As she goes under again Girls on film (two minutes later) Girls on film Girls on film (got your picture) Girls on film Wider baby smiling youve just made a million Fuses pumping live heat twisting out on a wire Take one last glimpse into the night Im touching close Im holding bright, holding tight Give me shudders with a whisper take me high Till I Im shooting a star Girls on film (shes more than a lady) Girls on film Girls on film (see you together) Girls on film Girls on film (see you later) Girls on film Girls on film (two minutes later) Planet Earth Only came outside to watch the night fall with the rain I heard you making patterns rhyme Like some new romantic looking for the TV sound You'll see I'm right some other time Look now, look all around, there's no sign of life Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth, you're looking at planet earth Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop this is planet earth My head is stuck on something precious Let me know if you're coming down to land Is there anybody out there trying to get through? My eyes are so cloudy I can't see you Look now, look all around, there's no sign of life Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? Is is planet earth, you're looking at planet earth Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop This is planet earth Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop This calling planet earth Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop This looking at planet earth Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop This is planet earth Anyone Out There I never found out What made you leave And now the day's over Just an hour to go I tried to phone last night But you never answered Just left me ringing on the line Outside Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? Ohhhhhhhhh Outside love Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? My face in the mirror shows the Break in time The crack in the ocean It does not align I tried to sleep last night But I caught you dreaming About days we used to wonder away Outside Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside Ohhhhhhhhh Outside love Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? Look out of the window maybe you can Call by my name Another night over babe Another light comes on in vain I tried to phone last night But you never answered Just left me ringing in the air Is there anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Careless Memories So soon, Just after you've gone My senses sharpen But it always takes So damned long Before I feel how much My eyes have darkened Fear hangs a plane of gunsmoke Drifting in our room So easy to disturb With a thought With a whisper... With a careless memory On the table Signs of love life scattered... And the walls break We go crashing within It's not as though-- As though you really mattered But being close, How could I let you go Without some feeling Some precious sympathy following Fear hangs a plane of gunsmoke Drifting in our room So easy to disturb With a thought With a whisper... With a careless memory I walk out into the sun I try to find a new day But the whole place It just screams in my eyes Where are you now? Cuz I don't want to meet you I think I'd die-- I think I'd laugh at you-- I think I'd cry-- What am I supposed to do, Follow you? Outside the thoughts Come flooding back now... I just try to forget you... So easy to disturb With a thought... With a whisper... With a careless memory... Is There Something I Should Know? Please please tell me now Please please tell me now Please please tell me now Please please tell me now I made a break I run out yesterday Tried to find my mountain hideaway Maybe next year maybe no go I know you're watching me every minute of the day yeah I've seen the signs and the looks and the pictures They give your game away yeah There's a dream that strings the road With broken glass for us to hold And I cut so far before I had to stay Please please tell me now Is there something i should know Is there something I should say That would make you come my way Do you feel the same 'cos you don't let it show People stare and cross the road from me And jungle drums they all clear the way for me Can you read my mind can you see in the snow And fiery demons all dance When you walk through that door Don't say you're easy on me You're about as easy as a nuclear war Cos the dream that strings the road With broken glass for us to hold And I got so far before I had to say Please please tell me now Is there something I should know Is there something I should say That would make you come my way Do you feel the same 'cos you don't let it show Please please tell me now Is there something I should know Is there something I should say That would make you come my way Please please tell me now Can you see what makes me blow Can you see how much I die Every time it passes by Please please tell me now What it takes to make you show Is there something I should know Is there something I should know Night Boat Standing On the edge of the quay No lights flashing on the water for me Fog in my mind darkens my eyes Silently streaming for a distant sound Ripple river yellows Rising for a breath of breeding and drowns Stillness over comes me in the night Listen to the rising water moan I'm waiting Waiting for the night boat (whoa) I'm waiting Waiting for the night boat Shutters all through me shutter away Echo me (echo me) Am I alone or is the river alive 'Cause it echoes me (echoes me) I'm waiting Waiting for the night boat (whoa) I'm waiting Waiting for the night boat Waiting (waiting) Waiting for the night boat (whoa) I'm waiting Waiting for the night boat I'm waiting for the night boat Sound of Thunder I've been in this grass here For the last ten hours My clothes are dirty but my mouth isn't dry How does it happen? Does it fly through the air? Oh I gave up asking days away I gave up asking Days away And now I'm lying here Waiting for the sound of thunder Waiting for the sound of thunder Here I am on the dotted line Cut through corners, stick me to your door I'm the man who stepped off the path And I just lie here It's what I was made for And now my eyes are closing But I still feel the land Leaning out for the touch of my hand The world spins so fast That I might fly off The world spins so fast That I might fly off The world spins so fast I might fly off I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder I'm waiting for the sound of thunder Friends of Mine Friends of mine They said they were friends of mine Said they were passing time More like a waste of time Close the door I said close the door I've told you twice before What are you waiting for Georgie Davies is comin' out No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not too late And I know that I'm not waiting anymore Rocky Picture has lost his gun Leave him out now hes having fun Oh no not me I'm not too late And I know that I'm not taking any more (hey hey) Silly lies, don't have to advertise When will you realize, I'm sick of you alibis Running cold, the waters running cold I thinks its time you were told I think you're growing old Georgie Davies is comin' No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not taking anymore Rocky Picture has lost his gun Leave him out now he's having fun Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not waiting anymore (hey hey) I See you smile Pictures on the wall there all Friends of mine See you standing round the back Friends of mine Think yourself Lucky(!) Friends of mine Said they were friends of mine They were just wasting time Out on the dotted line (Ahahahah) Money's gone I've known it all along Why don't ya say I'm wrong? Why don't they drop the bomb? Georgie Davies is comin' out No more heroes we twist and shout Oh no not me I'm not to late And I lnow that I'm not taking anymore Rocky Picture's thrown away his gun Leave him out now he's having fun Oh no not me I'm not to late And I know that I'm not waiting anymore What'cha doing friends of mine Holding back now Friends of mine I've always heard you calling... Tel Aviv The afternoon, it's one maybe two Slipping away at my last Gold Star, not much to do Dream away the sunny day until it's time to leave I'll just watch you pass on by When I'm on my own in Tel Aviv With the blocks to one side The beach to the other And the trees and the leaves On my own in Tel Aviv And the trees and the leaves On my own in Tel Aviv To The Shore When your nine day feed is up, And you've drained your loving cup Come stands reeling to the shore When the brave are coming out The dry fight and the dusty shout See you crawling to the floor And diamond stars shine glitter bright Gorging your sanhedralite Words are falling to the floor Glands stand pouring fruit tree Now they listen on the water line See how you are at the shore I'm moving chrissie flowers in the shutter maze Haul up all your pretty desires Leave it lying down before Wash away the rusty disease Of your brown town days in our silver seas Leave it dying at the door Feather yell you've time to leave Open your arms and breathe Oh Oh Oh To the shore now Oh Oh Oh To the shore now Come on Discography 3: Duran Duran (reissue) vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes ·''' cartridges 7" singles: is there something i should know? 12" singles: is there something i should know? videos: duran duran adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· related releases Category:Visual Discography: Duran Duran (1981 reissue album)